


Crimes of the Ender Prince

by LutenaitMagic



Series: Wrong Decisions [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutenaitMagic/pseuds/LutenaitMagic
Summary: He didn't shake, didn't stumble, didn't hesitate.He didn't clean up, but he still didn't leave a trace.He knew what his job was, what he had to do.So he did it, not matter how much he despised it.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Niki | Nihachu, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Wrong Decisions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124114
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	1. Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> Basically rewrote something I never published into something I like better and still couldn't put it all into one chapter to make sense so here have another one-chapter-per-work series because I actually can't figure out the fucking characters and character relationship thing for multiple chapter books. :D
> 
> alright yes please enjoy I spent a lot of time on this one
> 
> (doing some testing shit I might fuck something up)

Ranboo put his head in his hands, running one through his hair. The letter in front of him was the actual last thing he wanted to hear at the moment. He hated every single word on the parchment, every letter written in that delicate cursive writing. 

He didn’t want to hate it, but the situation just weighed him down too much. 

He heard someone knock on his door lightly, and he shook his head. “Come in!” He called, slumping in his chair. 

“Hello Ranboo.” Techno greeted, and Ranboo smiled a bit. “Hey.” “Come sit down and we can talk.” Ranboo said, and Techno nodded. “I- I don’t think I’ll like what we’re talking about though…” He trailed off, and Techno smiled. 

“So I assume you’ve gotten Niki’s letter?” “Mhm.” Ranboo hummed, looking everywhere but at Techno. “So you know everythin’?” Techno raised an eyebrow. “Not everything, she said she couldn’t find about 2 pieces of necessary info and then a few smaller pieces that would just help me hide my tracks.” Ranboo sighed. “I should be able to find my way around without it though, if it’s only useless things like locations and times.” 

“Ranboo, locations and times are vital for your missions, don’t call them useless. But if that’s what’s missing then you should be able to find your way around while you’re there.” Techno said. “Now come downstairs with me, Phil said this time I have to at least make an attempt to protect you.” He rolled his eyes, and Ranboo smiled. 

  
  


“I do perfectly fine with a sword and a knife.” He tutted. “I don’t need armor and things.” “I believe that, but Phil doesn’t. And I’ve gotta listen to Phil.” Techno stood up, gently grabbing Ranboo’s wrist. 

“Come on now, we can’t waste time.” 

. . . . . 

Ranboo smiled fondly. He always tried to remember his meetings with Techno just before his missions, knowing full well they might be his last. Sure, it was quite depressing to everyone else, but to him it was uplifting, gave him more motivation to get this god awful job done and get back home to his friends, his family. 

So here he was now, just outside the walls of L’Manberg’s capital city, Snowchester. He pulled his cape further around him, shivering. The sure didn’t call it Snowchester for nothing. The walls and the area surrounding Snowchester were blanketed with what looked to be a few inches of fluffy snow, icicles hanging from tree branches and fence gates. It was peaceful, in a way. 

He led his horse up to the doorway, waiting for who he was to meet. He sat for a bit, eventually occupying himself by sharpening his pocket knife. 

“Hello!” A voice snapped him away from his thoughts, and he smiled. In front of him was Prince Tubbo, wearing a thick blue cloak and his usual suit. A crown sat atop his head, and Ranboo suddenly felt more conscious of his own. “Hi.” 

He jumped down from his horse, carefully landing in the snow. “Where’s your escort?” Tubbo asked, and Ranboo had to bite back a laugh. “I don’t have one for this. A friend of mine already lives at this castle and I guess my family trusted that enough.” “So you made it all this way, on horseback, by yourself?” Tubbo looked like he was in disbelief. 

“Yeah. i have practice.” Ranboo shrugged. “I- that’s impressive.” Tubbo smiled, then motioned for Ranboo to follow him. “C’mon, let’s get inside before we freeze.” Ranboo nodded, grabbing his horse’s reins, following Tubbo into Snowchester. 

“Welcome to Snowchester!” Tubbo grinned, watching Ranboo look around in awe at the castle grounds. Everything was set and orderly, servants and guards at their posts and everyone doing what they were supposed to be doing. Nothing looked out of place, not a single loophole Ranboo could spot right away. 

It was perfect. 

“Wow.” Ranboo breathed, smiling. “I live in a really snowy place, and even I’m amazed.” Tubbo smiled, looking around too. “Then we must’ve done something right.” He grabbed Ranboo’s wrist, not noticing Ranboo flinch. He pulled the taller further along the path heading to the castle. “We have to go to one meeting with all the advisors and captains of the guard and a few royals before you can meet with just us.” Tubbo explained, and Ranboo nodded. 

“I have no idea how well I’ll do there.” He joked, and Tubbo shrugged. “We’ll figure it out. I’m not very good with meetings either. Do you have any experience?” “Battle plans and protection for emergencies. My family’s very set on having things ready just in case.” Ranboo replied. 

“That’s interesting. What’s your best plan?” Tubbo nodded to a guard, who then opened the large door to the castle. “Practice. If it’s a big enough emergency, we train the entire town for self protection.” Ranboo lied, hoping Tubbo didn’t know. “That’s mostly centered around chance though, yes?” Tubbo clearly knew his stuff too. 

“Yeah, that’s why it’s only for things like wars. Time and location along with money and extra planning could easily throw it around.” “Damn. You really know what you’re doing.” Tubbo laughed, and Ranboo shook his head. “Only a bit.” 

Tubbo led Ranboo down a few long corridors before finally stopping in front of a door. He opened it, and led Ranboo inside. It was a meeting room, and a few people Ranboo recognised were already there. People like Captain Puffy of the Knights of Eret and Quackity from El Rapids. JSchlatt, the current king of L’Manberg, sat at the head of the table. Niki was to his left, and Tubbo moved to sit to his right. Ranboo moved to the opposite side of the table, sitting next to Niki. 

Schlatt nodded at Ranboo, and he smiled weakly. This was terrifying. 

“I think everyone is here now, so we can start. Captain Puffy, would you like to do the honors? You’re the most experienced with battle tactics out of all of us.” Schlatt said, and Puffy nodded. “Of course.” She stood up, and looked around the table. 

“We all know there’s an incredibly skilled assassin on the loose.” Ranboo looked up, startled, and Tubbo quickly stood up to go sit next to him. “You alright?” He whispered, and Ranboo nodded. “Yeah, just wasn’t expecting that.” 

“They never clean up, as though they’re leading us on. Every investigation that’s been done has led to dead ends. We have to figure something out to protect everyone. So far they’ve only gone after royals, but, we all know there’s a high possibility for that to change.” She explained, and everyone nodded. 

“We need to at least have a plan in place for the worst case scenario, or we have to guess where they’ll strike next.” Ranboo frowned. “Who have they gone after already? We can try and look for a pattern within those.” 

“Wait, who are you?” Quackity asked, pointing at Ranboo. “Hello, I’m Ranboo, one of 4 princes of the Antarctic Empire, second youngest. Nice to meet you all.” He said, frowning at the surprise on everyone except Niki’s face. She was instead covering her mouth with a hand to hide her laughter. 

“Now, if you want to solve this, could you please tell me what’s gone on so far?” He asked, already exasperated. “They haven’t killed anyone more than a group of guards within Dream SMP.” Sapnap said. “They almost got King Eret.” Puffy said. “They got King George in El Rapids, I’m on his throne for now.” Quackity said quietly. 

Ranboo almost wanted to get up and leave. If he knew the effect his job had on  _ the people _ , he’d tell Techno that he couldn’t, no, that he  _ wouldn’t  _ go through with it anymore. 

But he was stuck here for now. 

“So they failed the first couple times.” Ranboo said, and Tubbo shook his head. “How, they still killed people.” “Yes, they did. But they didn’t get their target.” Ranboo forced himself to breathe, to be calm. He was admitting his failures to kill people to the people who were after him. It was hard. 

But he could lie. 

“Quackity said they killed King George. They went after the king of a nation. The Greater Dream SMP is one of the most powerful nations, so they must’ve planned to go after Dream or someone close to his status. They almost got King Eret? Probably not an accident.” Ranboo said. 

“So you’re saying everyone that was killed was just…” Tubbo trailed off, so Ranboo filled in the blank. “Were just in the way.” 

“Beg my pardon, but why do you think that?” Puffy asked. “As a prince of the Antarctic Empire I can assume that you do know what you’re doing, but, I just have to ask.” Ranboo smiled. “Of course, you have every reason to ask.” He stood up, pointing to the map on the table. 

“Okay. Pretend I’m an assassin.” Ranboo started, ignoring the suspicious look he got from both Sapnap and Quackity. “I would study maps of the kingdoms, study the guard schedules, make sure I knew times the target would be where I was. If, by chance, I were caught, if I knew I could take them I would. I’d kill them.” Ranboo spoke calmly, which probably wasn’t a good look for him but he didn’t care. 

“No witnesses.” 

Puffy nodded. “How many people do you think this assassin can take?” “Clearly a lot, almost my kingdom’s level of training for nobles.” Ranboo lied. 

“How do we know it isn’t you?” Quackity spoke, and Ranboo raised an eyebrow. “You’re definitely suggesting it’s you.” Ranboo smirked. “Oh please. If I really were the assassin I wouldn’t have given you the information that I have, and I would’ve already killed a fair amount of you.” His voice gave no hints of emotion when he said this, his eyes cold and his smirk the only hint of how he was feeling. 

“Is that a threat?” Puffy asked cautiously. “No. It’s the truth, a promise in a way.” Ranboo said. “I don’t want to hurt any of you, I have no intention to.” He smiled. 

“Swear on it. Swear that you aren’t here to hurt anyone.” Sapnap said, and Ranboo sighed. “I swear on my life that I am not here to do anything other than what I have been assigned by the king of my own kingdom.” He said. “And before you ask, I don’t do blood contracts.” 

“Back to the problem at hand. The pattern seems to be larger kingdoms. If I had to guess they’ll either go back to Pride to kill Eret, head for here, or for Antarctic.” Ranboo frowned, turning to Schlatt. “Your Majesty, if you don’t mind, might I suggest something?” “Go ahead,you know more about this than I do.” 

“We’re all here. Until we can get all the nobles out of here we increase the guard at every  _ minor  _ entrance, lower the guard at the front of the walls but still have them be monitored, keep the front door guarded and secure, have guards patrol the upper levels and have everyone watch their steps.” Ranboo said. 

“Why minor entrances?” Quackity asked, looking at Ranboo like he was an idiot. “You think a profesionally trained assasin is dumb enough to use the front door?” Ranboo laughed. “Oh.” Quackity muttered. 

“Don’t waste all your guard though. You always need to have people just in case.” Ranboo finished, and Schlatt nodded. “You’re basing a lot of this off chance, y’know.” He said, and Ranboo nodded. “Yeah, well, it’s what I’m best at.” 

Schlatt stood up, nodding to everyone in the room. “Well, you heard the prince. Let’s get to work.” Everyone stood up, and Niki grinned at Ranboo. She whispered something to him, and he nodded. Tubbo fell into step with them as they walked out of the room, smiling. 

“How did you figure all that out Ranboo?” Tubbo asked, and Ranboo sent him a small smile. “Practice.” Was all he said as he turned a corner, leaving Tubbo and Niki to their thoughts. 

He had to get ready. 

. . . . . .

Ranboo pulled the hood of his cape up over his head, covering his hair and part of his face. The white color in his hair would reflect too much in the moonlight, and so would some of the other bright colors he wore. He put his mask on, smiling before running out of the room, looking around quickly before he moved faster. 

He had looked at a map of this castle once, having to memorize every detail of everything there so that he could do his job right. Narrowly, he slipped past all of the guards patrolling the third level, running up to the fourth. 

“Hello, Prince.” Schlatt greeted, standing in the middle of the hallway. “Come to ask questions, have we?” Ranboo didn’t say a word, circling Schlatt slowly. He jumped, pulling his sword out and pinning Schlatt to the ground with his foot. 

“That was barely a fight, come on! You won’t kill me now though, I know that.” Schlatt shrugged, finishing the drink he had in his hand, discarding the bottle somewhere else. Ranboo used his food to stop it from rolling, picking it up and placing it in a holder on his belt. 

“Oh that wasn’t necessary.” Schlatt said, looking at Ranboo, then at the sword at his throat. “What are you even doing with that?” “Deciding if I want to be quiet with this or not.” Ranboo’s voice was cold and sharp. It stabbed Schlatt, hearing someone he once knew as just a happy child speaking with a tone that was like a knife, a tone that showed just how frozen over he was. “I can slit your throat or smash your head, you pick.” “How about neither?” 

“Faster way it is.” Ranboo said, swiftly moving the sword across Schlatt’s throat. Blood began to seep out of it, and Ranboo pulled his hood down a bit, letting Schlatt see his glowing eyes. “If you live through this one, tell em I’m gone. I saw the assassin and darted out of here.” 

“Why would I do that?” Schlatt choked out. “Because. I can kill you.” Ranboo’s red eye seemed to glow more determined by the minute. “I can kill you right now if you’d like. That would be much more merciful than just leaving you here to bleed out, practically begging to just die already.” 

“Ranboo… what happened to you?” Schlatt finally looked at Ranboo with broken eyes. “I learned how cruel the world really was.” He said, throwing the bottle against the floor. Schlatt winced at the sound of it shattering, then at the pounding footsteps. Everything was so much louder now. 

Ranboo pulled his hood up over his face again, running when he heard a guard shout “There!” 

He had done his job again, but something about it stung more than all the other times. 

. . . . .

_ Now, Ranboo sat alone, with no one but himself. His crown sat atop his head, an even heavier burden now that he read it. “Schlatt didn’t live after, was only able to say ‘Ranboo knows’.” He read, shaking his head.  _

_ “Ranboo, what did you have to do with the murder?” _

_ “And why, why the hell did you leave?”  _

_ Tubbo’s words hurt in a way Ranboo couldn’t understand. He hated it all.  _

_ But he couldn’t leave it, no matter what he tried to do.  _

“I’m proud of you, Ranboo.” Techno said, snapping Ranboo away from his regrets. “I’m not.” Ranboo muttered, and Techno rolled his eyes. 

“You did well.” “No I didn’t.” 

“You’ll feel better soon.” “Yeah right.” 

“You did what was best.” “Sure I did.” 

“You did your job.” “Did I really have a choice?” 

It took Techo a moment to realise how much this had really broken Ranboo, but even then he didn’t comfort him, only handed him a beautiful sword before walking away. 

Ranboo stared at it, the jeweled hilt and beautiful silver blade that glinted in the sunlight. He wouldn’t deny that it was amazing, one of the best swords he had ever seen. And it was his now. 

But he would hate it like everything else. 


	2. Empty Promises Can't Be Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empty promises were the only promises he could really tell at the moment. His life was really in danger, they’d caught on. He couldn’t spill, he wouldn’t spill, he wouldn’t say the horrible things he’s done or the terrible things he’s witnessed, just standing by and doing nothing about them. 
> 
> I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry. 
> 
> That’s all he could think then. 
> 
> I’m sorry. 
> 
> He had really broken his promise, and it was just painful and… oh god it hurt. It hurt so much. 
> 
> I’m sorry, he whispered, eyes tracing the writing on the letter in front of him. He would pretend his didn’t notice the tear slide down onto the paper. 
> 
> I’m so sorry for all of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can I make my readers cry challenge. This is actually some of my best writing so very proud :D
> 
> I want to also say that the . . . . . represents time skips and setting changes! 
> 
> Alright yes there! enjoy the chapter!

Ranboo knew he didn't want to say he couldn't promise anything, but at that moment he knew he had too. He quickly wrote down a reply to Tubbo that read  _ I'll be back as soon as I can get there. _

He sighed, looking around his chambers. On the wall was the sword. He stood up, grabbing it from it's holder and sheathing it. He still hated it, if course he did, but he'd use it for now. 

He opened the door, fastening his cloak as he ran down the hallways, silently apologising to servants and guards he almost bumped into along the way. When he finally made it to his destination, he slipped a different note under Techno’s door that said  _ I’ve gone back to L’Manberg, don’t worry I’ll be fine.  _

Ranboo smiled, shaking his head before running out of the castle and jumping onto his horse, headed back to one of the many places that would now only bring back bad memories. 

If he even remembered in the first place. 

. . . . . 

"Tubbo!" Ranboo was on top of the walls, dodging arrows. Because of the murder, Snowchester had been placed under lockdown. No one got in, no one got out. But he had found the loopholes. 

"Tubbo!" He called again, running along the top of the walls. "Ah, whatever." He muttered, jumping down. He grabbed onto a tree branch, swinging on it for a minute before jumping down again and finally meeting the ground somewhat gracefully. 

And then there was a sword to his neck. 

"Who are you?" The guard who was holding the sword asked. Ranboo smiled calmly. "I'm prince Ranboo of Antarctic Empire. I received a letter from prince Tubbo about four days ago asking for me to return here." He said, and the guard sheathed his sword. 

"Alright then. Captain Puffy is the only one available right now, so we're taking you to her to chat." They said, and Ranboo raised an eyebrow. "If you don't mind, might I ask why?" "Everyone is being taken in for questioning who was here at the time of the assassination." 

"Oh." Ranboo muttered, falling silent as he followed the guard into the castle. He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to look at the castle. It wouldn't ease the pain at all. 

They brought Ranboo to a small office-like room, where Puffy was sitting in a chair looking over some books. She sent Ranboo a small smile as he walked inside. 

"Glad to have you back." She said, and he frowned. "You sure?" "Positive. Come have a seat, I just want to ask you a few questions before you go and see Tubbo." 

Ranboo nodded, sitting in one of the plush chairs across from her. "Why did you leave immediately? No one could find you when we tried to, around fifteen minutes after the murder. Where did you go?" She asked. 

That wasn't what he expected to be the first question.

"I was roaming the halls, having a look around. I like getting different perspectives on things, and sometimes that depends on the time of day." A truthful statement. "I didn't see much, only a bunch of guards running in my direction. I was wearing all black which probably didn't help me much. Sure, I'm decently trained, but I couldn't take on around twelve fully trained royal guards." A lie. 

"And I ran. My best bet was probably heading back to my kingdom in the first place." A white lie in a way. She nodded, jotting something down in the book that sat open on the desk. 

"Alright. Do you know how it was possible for the assassin to still infiltrate the defense plan you gave us?" Another question that caught Ranboo off guard, but he could lie a bit better with this one. 

"It could've been a lot of things, incorrect locations, unguarded entrance or exit, maybe even simple means of deception.” He replied. “What do you mean by ‘simple means of deception’?” Puffy looked at Ranboo curiously. “Couldn’t they have already been in the castle? I assumed you already considered that because  _ everyone  _ is getting questioned.” He shrugged. 

"No, I didn't think about that.." Puffy shook her head. “Okay, those are all the questions I have for you as of now. I might request to speak to you later to talk about more plans of actions for all the kingdoms.” She said, and Ranboo nodded, standing up. “See you later Captain.” He raised his hand to his forehead in salute and smiled. 

. . . . . .

Ranboo sat down on the bed, frowning. He was worried for his friend, but he didn’t really know how to comfort people. He looked at Tubbo worriedly, jumping when the other pulled him into a hug. 

"Tubbo…" Ranboo wrapped his arms around him. "I-I'm sorry, it's j-just-" "You have nothing to apologise for." Ranboo said, and Tubbo smiled sadly. "B-but I do." "No." Ranboo looked Tubbo in the eyes, and he laughed a bit. 

"Okay, n-no I don't." "Yes." Ranboo kept to one word answers. "I- what? S-so now I do?" Tubbo looked at him, his eyes clouded with confusion mixed with sadness. "No." "Y-you're confusing." 

"Yep." "T-this is only a bit helpful." Tubbo muttered. "Okay." Ranboo shrugged, smiling. Tubbo moved a bit closer, hugging Ranboo tighter. "C-can you answer me with more t-than one word now?" Tubbo asked. 

"Maybe." Ranboo shrugged again, hating saying that to his friend. "That's n-not enough for m-me." Tubbo whispered, burying his head in Ranboo's shoulder. 

Ranboo finally broke the small streak he was on, answering with more than one word. "I know. Maybe isn't ever enough." He said simply. "Yeah, it never really is."

Ranboo also tightened his grip, pulling Tubbo a bit closer. "Hey, I don't think I ever really said while I was annoying you-" "I didn't appreciate that." Tubbo frowned, and Ranboo laughed. "Yeah sorry. But seriously, it's not your fault what happened." 

"Are you sure?" Tubbo's voice was small and scared. "Positive. And hey, I'll make a promise to you, I'll help find that assassin and I'll make sure they pay a heavy price for making you upset and just what they've done." Tubbo nodded. 

"Just don't kill them. Help Puffy capture them maybe." He said. "Now I'm gonna go to sleep." Ranboo nodded, starting to stand up. "I'm not ready to be on my own again." Tubbo whispered, and Ranboo nodded. 

"Okay. I can't stay for long though." "That's fine. I just want to know I'm not alone." Tubbo closed his eyes. "You aren't ever gonna be alone as long as I walk on this earth." 

"Not even when I'm not walking here, when I'm walking on the clouds or stars, you won't be alone." 

"Promise?" "I swear on my kingdom's glory." 

. . . . . . . . 

“Ranboo this is dumb.” Tubbo sighed from his spot on the dirt. “Really?” The said smirked, cocking his head as he looked down at his friend. “Yes, it’s pointless. You really think I can do this?” Ranboo extended his hand, and Tubbo took it.    
  


“Of course, everyone can do it someday, I’m just speeding up your training.” He shrugged, and Tubbo looked him tiredly. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” “That’s the whole point.” Ranboo grinned, and Tubbo groaned. “You’re gonna kill me one of these days.” 

He took a mental note of how Ranboo stiffened a bit, his reply a bit colder than he probably meant to be. “If I was trying that I can assure you I would’ve already succeeded.” “You’re scary.” Tubbo shivered, laughing. “Eh.” Ranboo shrugged again, watching Tubbo carefully. 

The other turned back to the castle, grabbing Ranboo’s wrist and heading back. “You said that you would’ve already been successful if you were trying to kill me, maybe you can help Captain Puffy.” Tubbo suggested, and Ranboo frowned. 

"I don't think having someone basically threaten you with your own demise is good." He said, and Tubbo shook his head. "But it could really help." “I don’t know Tubbo.” 

“Well, we’ve gotta at least ask Puffy.” Tubbo said, and Ranboo sighed. “I don’t know if that’s what  _ I want to do _ . I much prefer solo missions.” “But you could die! You at least need some help!” Tubbo argued, and Ranboo shook his head. “I’ve done everything I’ve had to do perfectly fine so far.” He muttered. 

“Yeah, but still, I don’t want you to die! And you’re chasing an actual assassin!” Tubbo kept pushing. “Who’ve you even gone after?” Ranboo stayed silent, thinking carefully on how to reply. “Enemies of my kingdom, mostly.” 

“They’re sending a prince after those kinds of people?!” Tubbo exclaimed in disbelief. “I’m the best trained assassin in our kingdom, so yeah, I guess.” Ranboo stopped for a moment, silently cursing himself for his slip up. 

“A- assassin?! You’re killing those people?!” Tubbo turned to face Ranboo, and he winced when the entire courtyard turned to look at them. “Since day one. My family believes that if you know how to kill and you know how to fight then you know everything in between.” Ranboo kept his voice quiet. “Sometimes I don’t kill them, sometimes I have to have mercy.” 

“You say it like you don’t have a choice.” Tubbo muttered, and Ranboo shrugged, almost as though this were casual. “I don’t.” “Yeah you do, you always have a choice.”    
  
“Tubbo I follow orders that I’m given from the higher powers in my kingdom. If they say to kill them, I kill them. If they say to tourture them which is a rare occurrence, I do so until I get what’s needed from them. If I’m told to simply capture them, be merciful for the circumstance, then that’s what I’ll do.” Ranboo’s voice was cold and harsh, probably more than he meant it to be. “You… you tourture people?! Ranboo what?!” 

“No! I never said I did! I know there are people who have been told to do so, but I’m too young! They don’t want to traumatize me that much!” Ranboo shook his head, keeping his gaze set on the ground, not looking at the castle workers and servants that surrounded them on all sides, not even his friend. 

“What do you mean they don’t want to ‘traumatize you that much’?! If they really cared you wouldn’t be doing it!” Tubbo looked at Ranboo, betrayal evident in his eyes. 

It hurt Ranboo, it hurt him so much. 

Tubbo turned away, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. “Ranboo you really fucked up.” He ran away, leaving Ranboo to stand alone with his thoughts. 

And he smiled, a strange, broken smile. “Trust me, I know better than anyone.” 

. . . . . 

_ I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry. I know a thousand apologies couldn’t make this any better. I never should’ve led that one, never should’ve started it. I never should’ve tried to train you, I should’ve picked better wording, I should’ve done so many other things.  _

_ I really owe you an explanation. Well, a longer one, but I can’t give it to you right now. If I’m really going to keep my promise I can’t tell right now.  _

_ You say you don’t want me to die. Just trust me for now. I’ll make sure to get updates on the investagation of Schlatt’s murder and then I’ll tell you when I know it’s the right time.  _

_ Again, I promise, you aren’t alone. I’ll be here and I’ll protect you as long as I walk this earth. And when I’m not walking on the earth and walking on the clouds and the stars I’ll still protect you from wherever I may be.  _

_ I trust you, I swear. I swear on all my kingdom’s glory and riches and safety.  _

_ I really trust you, but now you have to trust me.  _

. . . . . . . . 

Tubbo read the short letter in his hands, tears still falling down his cheeks. He had good reason, it’s not every day you learn your best friend is a literal murderer. He knew everything that happened when Ranboo got panicked; repetitive words and apologies, lack of trust, an almost intentional vagueness, and a strange sense almost as though he wasn’t himself. 

But Tubbo still felt the urge to trust his friend, even knowing what he’d been told. He knew Ranboo wasn’t really a bad person, a heartless killer. There was a reason, there had to be. 

But he still sat silently in his quarters, ignoring the occasional knock on his door. He could hear soft footsteps on the carpet that lined the hallway outside his room. He knew who it was. 

He walked up to the door, and put his hand against it, eventually even leaning his forehead against it too. 

“I know you’re sorry.” Tubbo whispered, and he felt someone else lean against the door. 

“And a thousand apologies was all that I needed to know I can trust you.” 

A small voice replied quietly from the other side “Really?” 

“Mhm.” Tubbo hummed, and he could feel the sad smile from the other. 

“And it was only the thousand apologies that you needed to convince you?” 

“Yep. I know you fairly well, at least I’d like to think that I do, and I don’t really see you as what you said you were.” 

“You’re a wonderful person Ranboo and I don’t care how many fucking mistakes you’ve made, I trust you with my life. As long as I walk the earth and even when I walk across the stars and the clouds and the moon.” 

“Thank you.” Ranboo whispered, and Tubbo smiled. 

“No, thank you. You’ve been here for me and now I have to be here for you.” Tubbo replied. 

“Well, I’ll make it count.” 


	3. Invalid Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being scared would do him no good. He’d live he knew, but he couldn’t help but shiver a bit at the thought. 
> 
> Death. 
> 
> Dying. 
> 
> Being killed. 
> 
> Killed. 
> 
> His family had a strange fascination with immortality, and he had taken an interest in it too. And so he knew, he had he technology, the ability to escape it. 
> 
> He could escape death. 
> 
> And he guessed that was why he was scared. He wouldn’t be so set on avoiding it unless he knew there was a way for him to simply go on forever. 
> 
> He guessed being pretty much the Blood God’s apprentice payed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, disclaimer! I believe that all fears are valid! The character I've written Ranboo as though believes that maybe his fears are invalid and maybe even wrong which is why I've named the chapter the way it is!
> 
> also I just realized I haven't proofread this one nor last chapter-
> 
> Eh. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

“Tubbo this isn’t quite what I meant when I said I’d help.” Ranboo whispered, bending down a bit so it was harder for other people to hear. The other shrugged, smiling. “Just for today. Puffy said that you suggested the possibility of deception, so all the nobles that were here the day of the murder are being questioned.” Tubbo explained. 

“Even you?” Ranboo asked. “Even me. We can’t fully trust anyone right now.” Tubbo replied, and Ranboo grinned. “Good to know I’m special.” He said, and Tubbo laughed. “Yeah yeah, whatever, come on.” 

Tubbo led Ranboo into a room that looked similar to the other meeting room from before, but then again, it all looked the same to him. The same group of nobles sat around the table, all with much more weary expressions than before. Some of them sent Ranboo death glares or just looked at him suspiciously as he walked into the room. 

Ranboo stood next to Tubbo, keeping the same hardened expression he had worn before. He noticed he was the only one armed in the room, he sheathed sword very obvious where it hung from his belt. Puffy nodded in his direction and he relaxed a bit. 

Tubbo took a seat where Schlatt had sat before, and Ranboo winced. He wouldn’t think about that now. 

“Hello again everyone. These are, dare I say, even grimmer circumstances that we’re meeting in.” Tubbo began. “This is only a safety precaution, no one has more or less trust placed in them than the other. We’re all equally as suspicious as the next person. We’re all being questioned, and those of us who have been will be questioned again. Those of us still here when others are being questioned will begin to discuss extra safety measures and possibilities.”

Everyone nodded, and Tubbo smiled. “Alright. Captain Puffy, you may pick who you want to go first.” Puffy stood up, nodding. “If you don’t mind, I was hoping that maybe I could question you first.” She said, glancing at the ground uncomfortably. 

“That’s fine.” Tubbo said, and turned to Ranboo. “You can open the discussion while we’re gone, just please be careful.” Ranboo grinned. “You say it like I haven’t done this before.” “Oh god.” 

Tubbo shook his head as he followed Puffy out of the room, making it to the doorway before Quackity asked, almost accusingly “So you’re leaving us with the only armed person?!” “Yeah. He’s not gonna kill you.” Tubbo said. 

“How do you know that?” Sapnap took his friends' side, eyeing Ranboo with suspicion. Ranboo smirked. "I won't kill you. If I was even trying you all would've been dead on the ground a few seconds after I stepped into this room." Puffy raised an eyebrow, before turning again and motioning for Tubbo to follow. 

"I don't know how I feel about that." Niki muttered, and Ranboo shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt anybody unless I'm given a reason to." Ranboo said, and she nodded. 

Sam nodded too, looking around the room. "Well, shall we start?" He asked, and Ranboo smiled. "Mhm. If you have any ideas you can start the conversation." Ranboo said to Sam. 

"Okay." He stood up, motioning to the map on the table. "I remember time you said that minor things were what the assassin would most likely take advantage of, so what if we slowly began closing and or guarding some of the pathways to the kingdoms? We could close smaller ones first that lead to what are probably either the most likely targets or the more vulnerable kingdoms and use that to our advantage?" Sam suggested. 

"That could work." Wilbur stood up, pointing to specific areas on the map. "We block these first, where usual big military transports would go during wars. If we block those of it'll seem like we aren't really prepared for an assassin." 

Niki was writing things down carefully, occasionally asking for something to be repeated so she could make sure everything was written down. Tubbo and Puffy walked back into the room, smiling. "Alright, who's next?" 

They went on like that for a while, Puffy taking someone to be questioned and everyone else pitching in ideas for what to do. It was Ranboo's turn soon, everything moving much quicker than he expected. 

Puffy led him out of the room and sent him a comfortable smile. "This might take a bit longer because you're going to question me after I question you." She said. It took Ranboo by surprise. 

"Oh. Okay then." He said, following her into the interrogation room he had sat in two days ago. He sat down in the same chair across from Puffy. "Alright, let's start."

"Your name and kingdom?" "Ranboo Ender, Antarctic Empire." Ranboo hated saying his last name, but this was for a decent cause. "Ender? Huh." Puffy muttered. "I don't have to write that down if you don't want me to." "Thank you."

"Rank?" "Prince." "Experience with similar cases or any sort of involvement?" "Yes. The case of attempted murder on King Wilbur Soot." Ranboo replied. "Involvement with it?" "Investigator, family member, witness." 

"Really?" Puffy seemed surprised at his answers. "Family relation?" Ranboo looked confused by that one. "Who are you related to that makes you considered a family member?" She chuckled. "Ohhhh. Adopted son of King Philza in technicality." 

"Why 'in technicality'?" "I'm… closer to Technoblade than Phil." "Ah. No for serious questions." Puffy grabbed a different notebook, flipping through a bunch of pages to find what she wanted. "Okay. Where were you at the exact time of the murder?" 

"Hallways. I had probably just left my room to just walk around the halls for a little while. The guards came running up from the staircase I was just about to walk down and so I ran." Ranboo said. "That answered about three of my other questions so you're good now. Just ask me what I asked you and if you think of more you can throw some others in there." 

She clasped her hands, patiently waiting for Ranboo to start. "Alright. Name and kingdom?" He began. "Cara Puffy, Knights of Eret from Pride." "Rank?" "Captain of the guard." 

"Experience with similar cases and or some sort or involvement?" "Yes. The attempted murder of Wilbur Soot, the murder of GeorgeNotFound, the break in at Pride, and some smaller cases." She said, and Ranboo nodded. "I don't think family relation is important for this, so where were you at the time of Schlatt's murder?" 

"Right here. I was finishing up writing some of the safety precautions that we had come up with at the meeting before. Someone came running in and told me that someone had murdered Schlatt and that the assassin had been right under our noses." Puffy explained. 

"Okay. That's all I can really think of." Ranboo said, looking at her. "That's fine. You can always ask me more questions later." She smiled, standing up. 

"Let's head back, it's getting pretty late." Ranboo nodded, standing up to follow her out of the room.

He wondered what everyone else had come up with and how much it would help. If he even found out what it was. 

. . . . . . .

Ranboo sat silently on the bench, his thoughts much louder than he wished they were. Tubbo sat by his side, silent too. They stared up at the stars, simply calming down after the stressful few days they had. 

Tubbo seemed alright with the silence, more content than he had been in a while. Ranboo was the exact opposite, his nerves getting to him. He was covering his face, something he did whenever he was anxious. His black and white mask covered his mouth and nose and sunglasses with lenses tinted the shade of his eyes color covered his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Tubbo." Ranboo breathed, almost as though he were pushing a huge weight of his shoulders. He fidgeted with his tie, wrapping the red fabric around his fingers only to unwind it. "I know you are, but don't worry about it." Tubbo said, gently grabbing the other's suit sleeve. 

"It'll be okay in the end." "You sound so sure." Ranboo whispered, his mask muffling his voice even more. "Because I am. We'll be safe in the end, I promise." Tubbo said just as quietly. “If you say so.” 

“I know so.” Tubbo grinned, and Ranboo shook his head. “We should go find Tommy. If Wilbur’s here I’m sure Tommy’s here too and he’s probably dying of boredom.” Ranboo stood up, taking one more glance at the sky before pulling Tubbo up and back into the castle. 

“I don’t know, it’s really late. We should probably head to bed or something like that, it’s still dangerous to be out at night.” Tubbo said, glancing around. “We’ll be fine. If anyone tries to hurt us I’ll stab them.” Ranboo grinned, and Tubbo laughed a bit. “I don’t doubt that for a second.” 

Ranboo knocked on a door, laughing when he got the response “What do you want!?” "Tubbo and I have come to see you!" Ranboo replied, raising his voice a bit so that he could be heard through the door. 

"Oh, come in then!" Ranboo pushed open the door, coming face to face with Tommy. "You're dressed up." Tommy noted, and Ranboo rolled his eyes though the other couldn't see. "Yeah yeah." 

Tubbo stepped up beside Ranboo, smiling. "Hey Tommy." He said, and Ranboo looked down at him, cocking his head. Tubbo looked up and tried to meet his gaze. They had a small staring contest and Tommy just watched. 

"You good?" He asked. "I think Tubbo's fine, I'm not." Ranboo said, turning to look at Tommy. "You should fill him in." Tubbo nudged him, his blow barely reaching Ranboo's waist. 

"Fill me in on what?" Tubbo looked at Ranboo expectantly, tapping his foot against the ground. "Fine." Ranboo groaned, running a hand through his hair. 

Tubbo and Tommy sat down on the bed, both looking at him. "How do you even want me to start this one?" Ranboo chuckled a bit. "Ranboo's an assassin." Tubbo whispered, and Ranboo slapped his forehead. Tommy's eyes widened. " _ The assassin _ ?" 

Tubbo shook his head but Ranboo didn't reply until after a minute of silence. "No, not the assassin, just an assassin." He lied. "I go after enemies of my kingdom." “Really?” Tommy seemed amazed. “Yep.” 

“Who sends you? You talked about some sort of ‘higher ups.’ Who else is higher than a prince?” Tubbo asked. “Well, the older princes. I’m the youngest in my kingdom, but there’s an older prince, the king, and then the ‘gods’, who are basically just the higher advisors that are decided to watch the kingdom’s actions. Those are the highers.” Ranboo explained. 

“Usually Techno will send me on my missions, but sometimes Phil or one of the gods will.” He shrugged. “So you’re trained, right?” Tommy started, and Ranboo nodded. “Could you train me?” Barely half a second went by before Ranboo said “No.” “Why not?” “Tommy I can’t train you.” 

“Didn’t you try an train Tubbo?” Tommy wouldn’t drop it. “Yes, I did. But it was in things you’re already trained in.” Ranboo’s voice had gotten really low, and it sounded almost like he was growling with every word. “And it didn’t end well.” Tubbo quipped. “Oh.” Tommy looked at Ranboo confused, and he shook his head. 

“Let’s talk about something else. Any new strange politics in Pogtopia?” Tubbo asked after an uncomfortable silence. And they talked for a while, until the sun had begun to rise and then they knew they would have to sleep. 

. . . . . . 

Ranboo stood by Tubbo’s side, sitting in the meeting room again. This time Captain Puffy was to his left and he felt more relaxed. He had known her for a while, longer than Tubbo, so he trusted her easily. 

“Hello again everyone. This should be our last meeting for a bit.” Tubbo said. “We’ve put in place a bunch of different safety precautions and plans, but now we have to talk about the causes. I have Prince Ranboo and Captain Puffy to present possible findings.” They stepped forward, Puffy placing a few notebooks and papers on the table. 

“We’ve decided a few possibilities, but we’ve discussed it and we’ve come across one that is the most likely.” Puffy began. She nodded to Ranboo who said the words that no one but him really wanted to hear. 

“We think someone’s deceived us. Deception from someone within this castle is the cause.” 

. . . . . . 

_ You really don’t trust me, do you? I swear I’m not… well, I am but it’s for a good cause. I promise you, and as someone who hates promises you’ve gotta see that I really mean this. I’m not gonna break you, I’m not gonna betray you, nothing is going to happen.  _

_ You’re sure? I- I can’t help but be scared of the possibility that maybe you’re really lying.  _

_ You really think I could do that to you?  _

The small letters the two exchanged over the next few days were slowly killing Ranboo. So that became a bit more real when he and Tubbo got to talk face to face again. 

“Ranboo.... are you scared of death?” Tubbo asked. “That’s kind of out of nowhere, you okay?” Ranboo looked at Tubbo worriedly, and the shorter shook his head quickly. “No no, I’m just curious.” Ranboo nodded, sighing. 

“Yes. I’m terrified of death.” 

“Why?”

“Because I have to leave.” 

“Leave who?” 

“You and Techno and Phil and Tommy and Wilbur and Puffy and Niki.” 

“But we’re gonna die someday too.”    
  
“We all are.” 

“You’re dark.” 

“Well you asked.” 

Ranboo chuckled a bit, shaking his head. 

“If I asked you to kill someone would you do it?” Tubbo asked suddenly. “Depends. Who is it and how much are you paying me?” Ranboo half joked. 

“You get payed?” 

“Yeah. This sword was payment for something I did.” Ranboo unsheathed the jeweled sword he hated so much. “Wow. That’s beautiful.” Tubbo breathed. “Really? I hate it.” Ranboo frowned, carefully putting it back in the case. 

“Why?” “Bad memories.” 

“Oh. You still haven’t answered my question.” Tubbo said. 

“You want the true answer?” Ranboo finally cracked. “Yeah!” 

“Yes, if you said to kill someone I’d do it. It wouldn’t matter who or what the reason was, I’d still do it.” He said. “So I could tell you to kill your family members and you’d do it?” 

“Let’s not go that far-” Ranboo said, startled.    
  


“Okay.” 

They stayed quiet for a minute, before Tubbo broke it again. 

“You’re still not leaving, right?”    
  
“I’ve got no plans too.” 

“Good.” Tubbo smiled, but Ranboo stiffened. “What’s wrong?” Ranboo frowned and looked around, his hand going to the hilt of his sword. 

“Someone else is here.” 


	4. The Blood Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew what he wanted, knew what his job was this time. He did it right, but still couldn’t get that out of his head. His best friend staring at him like he didn’t know who the hell it was standing in front of him. 
> 
> Well no, his friend did know. It was a monster. A murderer. A deceiver. A liar. 
> 
> A liar. 
> 
> He looked down at his blood covered hands, shaking a bit with the realization of it all. 
> 
> He really was a monster, a liar, a murderer. 
> 
> And he didn’t know what to do with himself, this isn’t what he wanted, what he meant to do. 
> 
> The blood prince didn’t want blood? That was new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi please save me I'm so fucking tired and I failed math class save me please I swear-
> 
> anyways new title and chapter title things based off Ranboo sayings by chat :)
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> Also blood warning for this!

"What the hell was that Ranboo?!" Puffy yelled, and Ranboo winced. "You can't just  _ attack  _ people!" She shook her head. "I was just doing my job, Puffy!" He argued, and she sighed. "I was just protecting Tubbo!" “By pulling your weapon on someone?! That’s not what you do!” 

“And why should I care?! You’re a fighter, you know what can happen in the moment! I was just doing what was best in the second I had to think!” Ranboo grinned. “You should know that better than anyone!” “Well then you have to come to terms with the fact that I don’t.” 

Realization cut through him like a knife. Puffy really wasn’t on his side here, he was alone with this one. 

“Now you have more blood on your hands than anyone here.” She said, and Ranboo looked down guiltily at his blood covered hands. “Both figuratively and literally.” “I- I’m sorry.” He muttered, feeling a tear slip down his cheek. It hurt. 

“You’ve screwed up Ranboo.” She said, watching him carefully. “You think I don’t know that?!” He laughed, shaking his head. “Because then you’d be wrong.” “I probably am.” Puffy shrugged. “But you need to get your damn act together before you kill us all.” 

“I’m not gonna kill you!” Ranboo was fighting a battle he knew he’d loose, and for the first time in his life, he really felt defeated. 

“Maybe not me, but everyone is in a lot of danger here! You know there’s an assassin on the loose and having you nearly kill someone, on the castle grounds might not blend in well with the mix! I heard you and Tubbo arguing, I heard what you said about being the best trained assassin in your kingdom! That only makes you even more suspicious!” Puffy yelled. 

“You’ve gotta think about this all before acting out.” She turned away, walking out of the room and closing the door gently behind her. Ranboo collapsed on his bed, not even caring about the blood stains his hands would probably leave. He’d care later, but not now. 

He stood up not even a minute later, going to rinse his hands. The blood would dry soon enough and he didn’t want to have to deal with that. He didn’t want to deal with anything. 

It was depressing almost, he thought to himself as the cold water ran between his fingers. It was only slightly soothing, barely helping his racing heart or overwhelming thoughts. 

He sat back down on his bed, ignoring the knocking on his door. If it was important they could bust the door down for all he cared. If it wasn’t then they’d better leave it well alone. He buried his head in his hands, running one through his hair. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered. 

“Why did I do it? Why?! I should’ve known better! So why did I do it? Just- why?!” Ranboo yelled, a river of tears now falling down his face steadily. “Why am I so stupid!? Just why?” 

“Why is it always me?” 

He glanced up to look at himself in the mirror, standing up quickly to go grab his mask and glasses. Just to cover it all up. He sat in the plush chair in front of the mirror, inspecting the black, burn mark like scar that he had on his face before deciding to just cover it. He put on the mask and glasses, glancing at himself one more time before returning to his bed again. 

He laid down this time, curling himself up into a ball. “Why?” He asked, silently crying. “This isn’t fair, this isn’t alright.” 

“Nothing is fair.” He whispered.

“I’m fine I’m fine I’m fine.” He said repeatedly, shaking a bit. “It’ll be fine.” 

Another knock on his door that he didn’t feel like answering. “Ranboo please open the door.” Niki’s quiet voice came through, but he didn’t register it. He only knew that someone was calling his name and apparently really wanted him to open his door. 

“Ranboo!” Now it was Tubbo speaking. 

Tubbo. 

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.” Ranboo said. “I’m sorry.” He heard something click in the lock of his door. It flung open and he could see Tubbo and Niki come running in, Niki closing the door. 

He curled himself up even more, avoiding looking at them. Both ran to his side, Niki whispered what he assumed to be words of comfort. “Ranboo what happened?” She asked quietly, and he didn’t answer. 

Tubbo’s eyes widened, and he frowned. “Something happened earlier. I think that might be it.” He said, and Ranboo nodded. “What was that-” Niki started, cutting herself off with a gasp when she noticed the blood stains on the bed sheets.

“What the fuck?!” She exclaimed, and Ranboo winced. “I’m sorry.” Ranboo choked, only to have her shush him. “No don’t apologise, tell me what happened. Tubbo too.” She said. 

“I’m sorry.” Ranboo repeated, and Tubbo sighed. “We were taking a walk earlier, just talking about things. He stopped walking and just seemed to go rigid and said that someone else was there. He pulled his sword out when they jumped out and he hurt them in a way. I didn’t see much, he told me to close my eyes. I… I don’t know if he killed them or not.” 

Niki sent Ranboo a concerned glance. “So that would explain the blood.” She said, and Tubbo nodded. “It was a mess. I- I don’t know how to explain it.” 

Ranboo smiled sadly, though neither could see it because of his mask. “You were looking at a monster and not your friend, and you just couldn’t come to terms with that.” He said, and Tubbo shook his head. “No, that wasn’t at all what I meant!” 

“It was scary, sure, seeing my best friend covered in someone else’s blood but I knew the reason, and I could never think of you as a monster!” Tubbo said, and Ranboo grinned. “Famous last words.” 

Niki looked at them curiously, and Ranboo forced himself to sit up. “When you hear that explanation I promised you you’ll only be able to see me as a monster. Maybe even just the worst person who walked this earth.” He laughed a bit. 

"Blood for the blood prince, hm?" 

. . . . . . . . 

“What does that mean?” Tubbo paced the room, and Niki sighed. She was sitting in the plush chair in the corner of the room, watching Tubbo pace in the center of the room. Ranboo was laying down on his bed at the other end of the room, sleeping. Niki and Tubbo had convinced him to rest, but they couldn’t get him to take his mask or glasses off. 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s a connection to how Techno’s known as the blood god.” Niki suggested. “And that Ranboo’s just following in his footsteps, hence saying ‘blood prince.’” “And then he’s changed the saying ‘blood for the blood god’ which might also mean something.” Tubbo continued her thought.

“But how does that connect with everything?” 

. . . . . . . . 

Ranboo was silent at Tubbo’s side, his mask and glasses taking away any chance Tubbo had to guess how he was feeling. They hadn’t really been talking, wordlessly acknowledging the other’s presence when they passed each other in halls, but never speaking. 

“I hate starting every conversation with this, but, god I’m so sorry.” Ranboo said, and Tubbo smiled. “I know.” “How helpful.” Ranboo muttered, shaking his head. 

“I still don’t really know what happened, can you explain it to me more?” Tubbo asked. “Which part?” 

“You said ‘blood for the blood prince, hm?’ and Niki and I couldn’t figure out what it meant.” He explained, and Ranboo sighed. “I mean blood for the blood prince, what else am I supposed to say?” “No no, explain what it means!” Tubbo said. 

“The blood prince, myself. Reason for that, prince of the kingdom that the blood god created and a friend of the blood god. The saying is ‘blood for the blood god’ when people and the voices demanded blood for their revenge. ‘Blood for the blood prince’ was just me saying that maybe in that moment  _ I wanted blood _ .” Ranboo said. 

“That’s.... Oh god.” Tubbo breathed, and Ranboo laughed lightly. “Yeah, it’s a bit.... More than a lot of people expect.” 

“So you’ve told more people?” “Yeah. Other times.” 

“Why?” “Same reason.” 

“No way.” Tubbo shook his head. “I refuse to believe that.” 

“Why? It’s perfectly possible.” Ranboo said. “Then tell me how.” 

“My family has a fascination with immortality.” “That’s not how.” Tubbo was being stubborn, and Ranboo smiled. 

“What if I told you I’ve died before?” He smirked when Tubbo turned to stare at him. “What?” “Really. That’s the whole reason. You say you want blood and you say your rank, there’s easily gonna be people who tend to it right there and then, but there’s always gonna be one person who doesn’t want to. And that person wins sometimes, but come on, we don’t back down that easily.” Ranboo grinned, though it was still hidden by his mask. 

“Oh.” Tubbo said, staying silent afterwards. 

Ranboo was a lot more terrifying that he thought. 

. . . . . . 

_ Don’t worry, I’m not going through one after the other. I personally like you best.  _

_ How nice.  _

_ Oh don’t be like that, I know you’re fine with it.  _

_ Clearly you don’t pay enough attention, Dream.  _

_ Are you sure? I’ve been here for quite a while, I’m just helping you realize what you want.  _

_ But this isn’t what I want.  _

_ No, I’m very sure it is. _

_ You’re not me. And I’m very sure that I don’t want to hurt my friends.  _

_ What harm can it do? You said it yourself, that they’ll hate you, that they’ll see you for who you are.  _

_ You’re evil.  _

_ Look at yourself, will you?  _

_ I’m not evil.  _

_ Misunderstood, perhaps? Hm? Is that what you think?  _

_ Yeah. You’re messing with me.  _

_ It’s my job.  _

_ Why can’t Techno just do this himself?! I like him a lot better than you.  _

_ And? _

_ Nevermind.  _

_ Good. Now please, let’s get down to business.  _

. . . . . .

“Ranbooooooooooo!” Tubbo drew out the word, and the said laughed, shaking his head. “Yes?” “Where are you going?” Ranboo smiled. "Just outside the walls. I want to get more of a breath of fresh air." 

"Can I come with you?" Tubbo asked. "Yeah I guess. Stick with me the entire time though.” Ranboo said, nodding at the guards at the entrance and pulling Tubbo through the gate quickly. “Woah- What was that for?” He asked. “I didn’t want to deal with the guards stopping us.” 

“Oh, okay.” Tubbo fell into step beside him as he pulled the hood of his cloak up. Ranboo’s mask and glasses covered most of his face, and now the hood cast a shadow across it. It was... intimidating. Scary. 

“Do you know anyone who lives out here?” Ranboo asked, jumping over a tree root that had grown into the dirt path. “Yeah. The lead castle medic lives around here.” Tubbo replied. Ranboo nodded. 

“You might scare the people.” Tubbo said after a moment, and Ranboo shrugged. “Eh. I’m not really going to talk to people.” “You’re very anti-social.” Tubbo noted. “Yeah, well.” 

Tubbo grabbed Ranboo's hand, gently tugging him in the direction of what looked like the largest house in the town. "This way." He said, and the taller went limp, allowing the other to pull him wherever he was headed. 

“Are you the blood prince? Does Prince Techno have another heir?” Tubbo’s question was out of the blue as they stepped into the town. He waved kindly at a few people they passed, Ranboo keeping his eyes cast at the ground. “Well it’s just a saying, referencing how I’m his pupil in a way.” He explained, whispering something in a different language.

“Huh?” “Cuss word.” Ranboo said, watching Tubbo’s eyes light up. “Teach me!” He exclaimed, waving again. “No.” “Please?” Tubbo dragged out the letters, and Ranboo sighed. “⎎⎍☊☍” He said. Tubbo stared at him, confusion evident. “What? It sounds like you’re saying symbols and shit.” 

“That’s how you write it, yeah.” Ranboo shrugged, catching a flying fruit just before it flew over his head. He threw it to the people who were around where it came from, nodding when they caught it. “So you’re good at everything?”

“I can’t use my brain.” Ranboo chuckled darkly. Tubbo rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “What makes you say that?” “If I could use my brain I wouldn’t have run, I wouldn’t be hiding things from you and none of this would’ve happened.” 

“But it’s not your fault.” Tubbo’s voice was firm and sharp, his words cutting another carving into Ranboo’s heart. 

Another lie. 


End file.
